


Show You That I Love You

by purinism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, mentions of real life events but not too detailed, pure fluff, they’re in love, yeah im kinda emo and what abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purinism/pseuds/purinism
Summary: five times doyoung showed his love to jungwoo through his actions, and one time he spoke it.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Show You That I Love You

1.

“Woo, what’s this suddenly? Where are you going with those bags?”

Doyoung stepped in front of Jungwoo, who gave him a tired smile. The younger’s hands gripped onto the straps of his backpack, sighing a bit.

“I’m going back home for now. Company’s orders. I… haven’t been doing, or feeling, my best lately so they must’ve caugt on.”

Doyoung did too. Earlier than the company. He’s seen the way his member’s eyes would shut tight, frown slipping onto his face in pain. He silently thanked their company for doing something right for once. He didn’t want to see the one he cared about working while still being in pain.

At the news, Doyoung nodded, bringing his hands up to hold Jungwoo. One hand held Jungwoo’s cheek while the other stayed on his shoulder. The older man gave him a soft smile.

“Alright then, go get some rest, and make sure to always eat well and take care of yourself, okay?”

“Yes, hyung,” Jungwoo giggles. “I will.”

“And don’t forget how important you are to us. We need you… **I need you** …”

Jungwoo’s eyes softened.

“….I will.”

2.

Jungwoo felt himself getting sleepy as he played with Doyoung’s fingers, the exhaustion from a day full of schedules creeping on him at a quick pace. With a slight shift of his head, he looked up at Doyoung, whose chest he was currently resting on.

“Doie, I’m kinda getting sleepy already…”

Said man looked back at him, sending him a small smile. Jungwoo could tell by his eyes that he, too, was near falling asleep.

“You should rest, then. You deserve it, Woo.”

“Mm,” Jungwoo groans, letting out a sigh. “I can’t seem to do so instantly, as much as I’d like to. Will you…. sing for me, Doie?”

Doyoung hummed, hand stroking Jungwoo’s hair softly as to help ease him into sleep.

“What would you like me to sing?”

Jungwoo thought about it for a moment, before answering.

“Hyung, sing Daydream, please. It really reminds me of a lullaby.”

“Well,” Doyoung laughs. “If you say it’s a lullaby, then **it’s a lullaby. Would you like me to sing it to you? Would that help you fall asleep?** ”

“Oh absolutely…”

“Alright then.”

Their night ended with Doyoung singing sweet words for Jungwoo, their breaths slowing down and their bodies finding comfort in each other.

3.

A knock came from the door as Jungwoo was immersed in the middle of his binge-watching. Quickly pausing the video, Jungwoo called out for the person outside to come in. Enter Doyoung, face painted with a cheeky grin. His hands stayed behind his back, probably out of politeness.

“Hey, Doie!” Jungwoo greeted. “What brings you here?”

“Well, you know how I went out the other day with Johnny and Taeyong?”

“Yeah! How was it by the way?”

“It was fun! Anyways, I um, got you something…”

Jungwoo perked up, a bit shocked. He hadn’t been expecting anything, nor did Doyoung owe him anything. Honestly, the kiss on the cheek and the airpods from before were already great. (Not that he’s complaining, though. Woo is always happy to be spoiled by his hyungs.) With an excited noise, Jungwoo bounced slightly on his bed.

“Oh, hyung, what is it?”

Doyoung removed his hands from his back and moved it to his front, revealing a tiny product. It was a pin of the character Sadness from the movie Inside Out.

“ **This reminded me of you.** I actually have Joy, so we’re matching.”

Jungwoo stared at it for a while, staying silent. Doyoung began to feel nervous, maybe the younger didn’t like it? But before he could apologize, he felt arms being thrown around him.

“Doie! This is so cute! I’m so thankful!”

Doyoung felt relief rush through his veins, and he returned the affection.

“I’m glad!”

Jungwoo pulled away, playing with the pin that he’d gotten from Doyoung’s hands.

“It’s cute that you got this just because it reminded you of me. You didn’t have to do this you know!”

Doyoung shrugged, leaning back on his arms as he watched Jungwoo.

“Well, I felt like I should. You don’t owe me anything from this.” Doyoung said.

Afterall, the look of happiness on Jungwoo’s face was enough of a reward for him.

4.

The room was filled with the sounds of Johnny’s playlist blasting through the speakers, movement of styling products and constant camera flashing. As a photoshoot should be, it was busy and there was so much going on.

But even with everything going on, Doyoung was focused on Jungwoo.

The mentioned member had, like Doyoung, been waiting for his solo shots. He had decided to pass the time by reviewing the group photos they had taken first.

Doyoung stood next to Jungwoo, who looked at each preview with concentrated eyes, as if analyzing everyone’s face. Maybe he had been picking out his personal favorite photos.

After a few moments of silence, Jungwoo let out an amazed sound.

“Wah, hyung, everyone is really so handsome. I’m surrounded by visuals.”

And by habit, a need to show support to Jungwoo, Doyoung responded.

“ **You know you’re pretty right?** You’re as handsome as everyone else, Woo.”

Jungwoo’s eyes widened, and he whined following a laugh. He threw his arm around Doyoung’s shoulder, pulling him in for a side hug.

“You’re so cheesy, hyung.”

“I’m not being cheesy- it’s the truth!”

“With the amount of times you’ve said it, I’m thinking so too.”

Doyoung smiled, pride rising in his chest at the mention of Jungwoo’s growing confidence. As long as he kept growing and seeing himself in a better light, that’s all that mattered.

5.

“What’s this?”

Jungwoo had been called by Doyoung a few moments before, who requested him to come down to the fifth floor to eat together. Luckily, Jungwoo hadn’t eaten dinner yet, so he agreed. However, upon entering the kitchen, he had been hit with the smell of something he never thought he’d be smelling anywhere outside his home.

Doyoung stood over the stove, turning his head to look at the younger with a smile. “Woo, hey. Have a seat, it’ll be ready in a bit.”

“I didn’t expect you to know how to cook that,” Jungwoo said as he sat down. “It’s actually my mom’s recipe! What a coincidence.”

“Or not!” Doyoung said. He turned off the heat and began to serve the soup into the bowls near him. “ **I know you’ve been feeling kind of homesick lately, so I called your mom and asked her for the recipe of your favorite soup.** ”

Jungwoo gasps in surprise. “You actually called my mom? I didn’t even know you exchanged numbers!”

Doyoung laughs loudly, placing the two now full bowls on the table, followed by the cutleries. He only spoke again when he himself had taken a seat.

“Your mom seems to like me a lot, so it was only natural.”

Jungwoo felt his heart do flips at the thought of his mom liking Doyoung. In a way, it was like she accepted and liked the idea of having Doyoung in Jungwoo’s life. To Jungwoo at that moment, it felt like all was at peace. His mom approves of Doyoung, who had just made him his favorite soup from his mom’s recipe.

“You know, my mom doesn’t usually share her recipes that easily.”

“Hm, I guess it was because I mentioned it was for you.”

“I think there’s a bit of you in that reasoning. But yeah, I guess it’s mostly me.”

The two stared at each other before bursting out in giggles, returning to their food.

“Thank you so much for this Doie, it means a lot.”

“No problem, Woo. Anything for you.”

+1.

Everything felt so right in that moment. It felt so comforting, loving; it felt like home.

Jungwoo had his arms around Doyoung, who was doing the same to him. They were laying in Doyoung’s bed, cuddling while the air was filled with the scent of lavender and soft music played in the background.

The younger of the two buried his face in Doyoung’s neck, which despite being taller than his partner, made a snug fit. Doyoung’s hands played with Jungwoo’s hair while the latter’s were drawing small patterns on his hyung’s arms.

It felt so nice, so comfy, and so right.

Doyoung broke the silence, but didn’t move.

“Jungwoo?”

“Yeah?”

“ **I love you.** ”

“ **I love you too, Doie.** ”

And with a lingering kiss to Jungwoo’s forehead, Doyoung let the two return to their small world. The world that was filled with just them, the music, and their love.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this impulsively and in one hour yeah um i hope you liked it tehet


End file.
